Question: Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{12}{7} = \dfrac{k}{8} $ $k =$
Solution: Multiply both sides by ${8}$. $ {8} \times \dfrac{12}{7} = \dfrac{k}{8} \times {8} $ $ \dfrac{{8} \times 12}{7} = k $ $k = \dfrac{96}{7}$